


(NS)1.鼓出來的臉頰

by cye_1215



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 尼特系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cye_1215/pseuds/cye_1215
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho, 磁石 - Relationship, 翔受 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	(NS)1.鼓出來的臉頰

**＊肉渣 **  
**＊戀童癖 **  
********

說實話，他還是覺得有點味道。像肉腐爛…或沒處理好就煮的內臟。他嗅嗅領口，拉松的布料皺巴巴。  
後來他去了街上大媽開的理髮廳剪了頭髮，好歹把會插進眼睛的瀏海剪短，回家後還被老媽說了句總算人模人樣。尼特好夥伴問他怎麼不去時髦的髮廊，問這什麼蠢問題，那地方氣場跟他就像反派魔王跟美少女戰士成為好朋友那樣天差地遠。  
又不是同人工口漫畫。

隔天他乖乖去公園報到，快走到那天的地點時忍不住回想，新買的牛仔褲讓薄薄的雞巴皮不是很舒服，刺刺的。好像有點爽，他縮著身子，有種發現新大陸的喜悅。  
他覺得自己這樣實在太變態，而且這麼簡單的勃起會不會是功能有問題？不不，身為一個男人不能承認自己有問題。可是他現在對著新上市的H game都沒打手槍的慾望，連最喜歡的大胸也僅僅是看著，低頭一瞧小老弟依舊委靡不振。  
他想著是不是該去買前陣子挺流行的足模型，特仿真的那種。……原來翻滾多年才明白他原來是足控嗎。

「呦。」

頭頂一片黑暗，抬頭，換了冬季制服的男孩睜著大眼睛，眨巴眨巴。

完蛋，徹底硬了。  
男孩直起身，掃視他幾眼後拉著他的外套。  
「走，跟我來。」「呃、喔。」

尷尬地拿包包遮著褲檔走過大半個公園，最後離開了公園，向旁邊最近的漫畫店而去。  
男孩熟門熟路的推門、跟老闆打招呼、付錢、拿杯子裝了兩杯柳橙汁、進包廂、坐下、放東西、脫外套。  
店裡的暖氣很溫和，對於穿著微厚外套的他剛剛好，對男孩的毛料西服外套估計就蠻熱的。

…他下半身怎麼涼颼颼。  
「嗯，看來有洗乾淨。」男孩半蹲著，小巧鼻子聳聳，嗅聞離可愛臉蛋不到五公分的陰莖。

夢想實現來的太突然，他石化了，傻楞楞瞪著男孩。

嘴巴小小的，連張的大開也是小小的，只塞進龜頭就見男孩皺起眉，呼吸變得急促，鼻息噴出的空氣讓他感到很癢，而且這麼不上不下，讓人很難控制自己該不該洩。  
他握住男孩下巴和臉頰，按壓試圖放鬆。雖然沒有經驗，他還是知道自己這根是歸類在大那邊的，每次看影片都會好好觀察，然後自豪一番。  
很快的，男孩就動作熟悉的用稚嫩的嘴給他深喉，臉埋到陰毛時似乎還聽見男孩啞啞的笑聲，像是稱讚他有好好聽話，把自己弄得乾乾淨淨。

開玩笑，還潤絲了呢。

包住鼓鼓臉蛋的手掌能透過臉皮碰到自己的老二，很怪，但是很爽。  
「我差不多要…」「嗯。」他繃著臉，射精。  
男孩甚至沒嗆著，舌頭吸溜一下，把口腔裡的精液吃光。

退出的時候男孩似乎很滿意，一雙大眼睛楊著看他，彎起的模樣帶笑。男孩親親他的小腹，抽過衛生紙擦擦嘴。

「你真的蠻不錯的。名字？…喔對，我叫櫻井翔。」男孩喝柳橙汁衝去嘴裡濃濃腥味。「二宮…和也。」可以叫你翔醬？他心裡想，不敢說。

櫻井穿好外套，說了聲包廂訂了三小時，要待不待隨便你之後，揮揮手走了。  
二宮失神的拿起櫻井的杯子喝，發現他居然忘記問男孩下次的時間了。

（END


End file.
